Separated Self
by Seraphyne
Summary: Yet another Songfic that I think the general public, that likes Draco Malfoy, would like. I hope you take the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it and I would love the hear what you think about it. Thanks for reading and enjoy.


Separated Self  
  
Today was his birthday, April 3rd, and he was happy because Professor Dumbledore had given him permission to leave Hogwarts and celebrate with his family, it being Saturday there was no classes to miss. It was his eighteenth birthday and as with all eighteen-year-olds certain privileges and responsibilities presented itself. He was not an exception to the rule, he knew what going home meant and he was happy to be given this honor, or so he thought. That night he stood tall and proud beside his father waiting patiently to be initiated into Lord Voldemort's inner circle of loyal apostles. His father being Lord Voldemort's second hand man gave him a little leeway into the inner circle without having to prove himself to Voldemort first. The Dark Lord looked into his silver-grey eyes and smiled evilly. The young man relished the burning sensation that came with the dark mark on the inside of his right arm. He stood unflinching before Lord Voldemort's evil glare, the glare itself was willing him to flinch and show his weakness, but he stood tall. The end of the Dark Revel had the Dark Lord asking him only one question.  
"Do you accept the service of your Dark Lord until the day you die?" He looked deep into Lord Voldemort's eyes and said unflinchingly.  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort." All the while thinking...  
  
If there's a God at Heaven's door  
Do you think He wants me anymore?  
It's all left up to circumstances  
A whole life filled with second chances.  
Pounded like nails into my floor.  
  
He didn't know what he was thinking when he had rounded the corner and saw his fellow Slytherins terrorizing a couple of first-year Gryffindors. He should have joined the fun but instead he had broken the squabble up and had a few Slytherins pissed off at him. He shook his head dumbfounded at what he had just done, what was he going to tell his father? Then as if things couldn't get worse there is the trio standing there with wide eyes. He knows that they had over heard and now he had a reputation to uphold, but somehow he didn't feel like being snotty. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger tried to get him to tell them what was going on and he wouldn't. They tried to understand that, yes, it was really him and, no, he wasn't taking drugs. Then they were nice to him, no snide remarks, no glum and prissy faces directed his way, but sincerity and of all of the things they talked about Harry Potter only had one question for him.  
"Do you want to be good and become our friend?" He looked deep into their eyes and smiled and hoped a little as he replied.  
"Yes, Harry Potter." All the while NOT thinking...  
  
Everybody hates  
And everybody dies.  
Begin to separate  
A world that's full of lies  
Separate yourself  
Separated  
Separated self  
  
He was using his stealth to its full advantage tonight, because if he didn't he would either end up dead or in Azkaban for life. This assignment Lord Voldemort had given him was of utmost importance. Roger Davies, upon graduating from Hogwarts had declined his invitation to become a Deatheater and Voldemort didn't like that because Davies could point to at least three of his inner circle Deatheaters, this particular young man included. He waited for the household to settle, because Davies had married not too long ago, Angelina Johnson to be precise, He knew them both, had went to Hogwarts with both and didn't really care to be doing this assignment but Voldemort hadn't trusted anyone else. Finally all the lights were out and he went in, he was there for a good two hours, killing, covering, and running. Arriving back at the Dark Revel, he was relieved to be done and didn't know what to expect. Upon killing two people he knew from Hogwarts, he also discovered that they had had two kids, Annie and Andrew; of course Voldemort said the whole household and he did what Voldemort had said. Standing by his father, waiting for his turn to report; finally Voldemort acknowledged him and yet again had only one question for him.  
"Is it done, the whole family, gone?" He looked into Lord Voldemort's evil eyes and for the first time in eight years began to dislike his master, but with unflinching eyes and voice he said.  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort." All the while thinking...  
  
Surely there's a better place for me,  
A place where I can spend eternity.  
A place where there is no more pain  
And there is only sunshine reigning,  
And there is no one walking on their knees.  
  
Since he had befriended the Gryffindor trio his life within Slytherin House had become increasingly bitter and hard. Although still on the Slytherin team he was scorned against when they practiced and today was a special practice because they were playing Gryffindor for the House Cup this Friday. He usually practiced by himself when the whole team was on the field, all he had to do was let the snitch go and then catch it, sometimes he would chase it around for thirty minutes before actually putting forth the effort to snag the golden ball. This days practice was different though, as team captain, an honor he received before his friendship with the Gryffindors, but not an honor that could be taken away; he rallied his fellow team members and decided to play a scrimmage against the ghosts of Hogwarts, they didn't need brooms. The Slytherins weren't too happy but they went along with it and the practice was productive, they won. Then came the Quidditch jeers directed at Gryffindor House and he knew he had to defend the Keeper and the Seeker, because what kind of friend would he be if he didn't. The defensive position he took afforded him with a sound beating from the whole of Slytherin team, he fell to the ground wounded and in need of medical attention thankfully Ron Weasley was there. Ron wanted to know what had happened and when he told him, Ron only had one question to ask.  
"You deem Harry, Hermione, and I worthy of your friendship so much that you would defend us like that?" He looked unflinchingly into his best friend's eyes and said.  
"Yes, Ronald Weasley." All the while NOT thinking...  
  
Everybody hates  
And everybody dies.  
Begin to separate  
A world that's full of lies.  
Separate yourself  
Separated  
Separated self  
Separated  
Separate yourself  
Separated  
Separated self  
  
He was becoming increasingly bored with the Dark Revels of late and was sorry that his father had gotten him into it all. He hated his parents now, they made him do whatever Lord Voldemort wanted him to do, but with more flourish and if he didn't than his father would put him under Crucio until he agreed to. He had finally confessed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that he was indeed a Deatheater but wanted to help Professor Dumbledore bring down Lord Voldemort and so he went to see the Headmaster. That was when he realized that Professor Snape worked for Dumbledore as well and had found an ally that he could count on within the inner circle of Lord Voldemort's Deatheaters. Tonight's Dark Revel was a necessary one, in that many Deatheaters, including him, that didn't have assignments and Voldemort was going to give them one. He assembled beside his father, whom he had grown more and more hatred towards, and Professor Snape to await the arrival of Lord Voldemort. When the Dark Lord finally arrived, Deatheaters that were on assignment gave their reports first and he waited patiently. Lord Voldemort finally acknowledged his youngest and yet most loyal Deatheater, he was to have a very special and very important task tonight. A task that the Dark Lord would not have given to even the young man's father, who was his most trusted advisor. Voldemort summoned the young man before him and then dismissed all Deatheaters except, his father and Professor Snape. Voldemort had only one question for his young protégé, and even though he knew the young man's answer he asked anyway.  
"Your assignment is to dig deeper into the world of Harry Potter and become as close as you can to them, especially the female Mudblood, I have a feeling that she is very important to Harry Potter. Do you accept your assignment?" He stared into the black voids that were Lord Voldemort's eyes and with enough hatred to feed an army ready to kill said.  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort." All the while thinking...  
  
My angels they surround me  
My demons they have found me.  
My demons they surround me  
My angels they have found me  
Now  
My angels they surround me  
My demons they have found me  
Now  
  
Of all the assignments that Voldemort had given him, this one was the best. He was given enough free time to spend with his best friends that better things have come about. His relationship Hermione Granger was one and the deep felt; I would give my life for you, sentimentality towards Ron and Harry. The awful thing would be the day Voldemort wants the report about the workings of The Boy Who Lived. He couldn't lie, he had tried and failed horribly, but he could dance around the questions that Voldemort would ask. Why he was thinking about such things when he was alone with his girlfriend he had no idea. Hermione was leaning against him and they were sitting atop of the astronomy tower. He had done the proper thing and had asked Ron and Harry before advancing on Hermione. He wanted their consent because he respected them and because he had been sure that Ron had had a thing for her, but he had been mistaken. They had congratulated him profusely and nearly beat him to death when he had postponed asking her. Now though they were together and he had never been happier. She turned her head to look into his eyes and he smiled at her lovingly. Hermione leaned up and kissed him soundly, but he knew that other than kissing would be wrong at this point and time. He hated that he was mixed up within the realms of the Dark Lord and hated knowing that every minute that he spent with her and the guys would put them in more and more danger but he loved her and he loved the guys' friendship. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world. Hermione had a quizzical look on her face and she wanted to ask him something, he was sure but what would she ask? He could tell the moment she got up enough courage because she bodily turned to him and took his hands in hers. She asked only one question.  
"Draco Malfoy, I love you. Do you love me to?" His heart was beating faster and there were butterflies in his stomach but the smile on his face said it all. He smiled even more to see the relief in her eyes but he knew that he had to answer her; for himself as much as for her. He put his hand on her cheek and replied.  
"Yes, Hermione Granger." All the while NOT thinking...  
  
Separated  
Separated  
Separate yourself  
Separated  
Separated self  
Separated  
Separated  
Separate yourself  
Separated  
Separated self  
Separate  
Yourself  
Separated self  
  
He knew this day would come, though not as soon as it had. Someone had snitched on him and his personal relationships concerning Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Someone had told Voldemort that he was working for Dumbledore, that someone had failed to mention that Professor Snape was part of the conspiracy, but this young man would not give up that information. Lord Voldemort's inner apostles had finally arranged and executed the kidnapping of the dynamic Gryffindor trio and he couldn't do anything to save them. He could save himself though. He was given an ultimatum by the Dark Lord, who is not eager to lose his most valuable and loyal Deatheater. Friendships and a love life was easy to forgive even if it was with the enemy, Lord Voldemort had assigned him to get close, just not this close. Playing into Dumbledore's hand was an asset as well; he could double cross with Draco Malfoy in the inner circle of Dumbledore's order. So he was given a choice. Harry, Ron, Hermione were tied together in the middle of the Deatheater circle and everyone was awaiting the Dark Lord. He was yet again between his father and his professor, safe on one side, dying on the other. Harry and Ron were struggling against their bonds but Hermione was quite and serene, ready to face the punishment or freedom that would be given to her, she was unerringly starring into his eyes and he was trying his hardest to relay that he loved her within his gaze. Finally Lord Voldemort arrived and was ready to deal with his so called traitor, hopefully turned loyal Deatheater again. Lord Voldemort beckoned him forward and proposed the choices he had, to kill the friends he thought he had and his love or to die with them. The Dark Lord looked deep into the young man's eyes and asked the one question, he thought he knew the answer to.  
"Will you choose where your loyalty lies and kill the enemy?" He looked into the evil and soulless eyes of Lord Voldemort and smiled with all his strength, he hated everyone that was associated with the Dark Lord and now was his chance to shine. He used all the anger towards his father and all the evil he was made to do and raised his wand at Voldemort and answered.  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort." All the while thinking...  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
I hope you enjoyed this Songfic, it took me longer to do than I had thought. I started with another storyline, still Draco's POV, but completely different, but then last night I got this grand idea and so related it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope to hear from you in a review. The song 'Separated Self' is sung by Saliva and can be found on their CD – Back Into Your System. Thank you again for reading.  
  
-Seraphyne 


End file.
